ThatPOWER
"#thatPOWER" by will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now ''and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers Classic * Holographic figures at the start and the end * Dark red suits which change to sky blue * White hair * P1, 3, & 4 have black shoes; P2 has red shoes that turn blue * Grey Skin thatpower_coach_1_big.png|P1 thatpower_coach_2_big.png|P2 thatpower_coach_3_big.png|P3 thatpower_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme'':'' * Orange and black suit * Jeans * Orange shoes * Orange futuristic-like sunglasses * Brown, almost black, hair On-Stage'': '''Lead Dancer' * Black visor-like mask * Yellow vest w/ zebra-striped shirt * Black drop-crotch pants * Blue shoes Back-up Dancers * Blue futuristic-like sunglasses * Tuxedo-like shirt w/ gold-like shirt * Black vest * Black shoes Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 1 big.png|P1 (Backup) Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 2 big.png|P2 (Lead) Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 3 big.png|P3 (Backup) Background Classic The background of the dance is a place, most likely to be a spaceship, where flashing lights of red and blue color appear. Extreme Normal Extreme background; it mostly flashes golden. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine. '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Make an X with their wrists. (This is done together at once) Gold Move 4: Throw the right arm upward and forward. This is the last move for the routine. That Power GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 That Power GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 -TP GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game -TP GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: '''All: Put both of your fists down. Thatpowerextremegoldmove.PNG|All Gold Moves -TP Extreme GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage The downloadable On-Stage routine has 4 Gold Moves '''for P2 and 3 Gold Moves for P1 and P3. '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: The lead dancer flexes his muscles while the backup dancers cross their arms. Gold Move 4: Hit the air. (Only for the Lead Dancer.) Thatpoweronstagegoldmove1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3 Thatpoweronstagegoldmove2.PNG|Gold Move 4 (Only for P2) -TP OS GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game -TP OS GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 (Only for P2) in-game Mashup The Mashup has 8 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7: Put your hand down slowly. (Done with the dancer from Beauty and a Beat) Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8: Throw your hands out. (Done with the dancer from Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)) Gold Moves 3 and 6: Make a stop sign with your right hand. (Done with the dancer from U Can't Touch This) Baabgm12.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, & 7 (Beauty and a Beat) JaiHobothgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 2, 5, & 8 (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) UCTT Gold Move.png|Gold Moves 3 & 6 (U Can't Touch This) Mashup #thatPOWER has a Mashup that is unlocked from the start. Dancers (No repeats) *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''Idealistic'' (JD2) *''I Will Survive'' (JD2014) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) *''Beauty And A Beat'' (JD4) 4 & 7 *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) (JD4) *''Good Feeling'' (JD4) *[[Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)]] (''JD2) 5 & 8 *''Forget You'' (JD3) *''Step by Step'' (JD) *''Moves Like Jagger'' (JD4) *''On The Floor'' (JD4) *''Disturbia'' (JD4) *''U Can't Touch This'' (JD) & 6 *''Dun N' Dusted'' (JD3) *''DARE'' (JD) *''Love You Like A Love Song'' (JD4) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' (JD3) *[[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] (''JD4) Battle #thatPOWER ''has a battle against [[C'mon|''C'mon]] by Ke$ha. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups #thatPOWER ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic *[[You're On My Mind|''You're On My Mind]] (Quatro) ''' Extreme *#thatPOWER ' *[[Built For This|''Built For This]] (Robots) ' *[[Fine China|''Fine China]] *[[Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)]] *[[I Will Survive|''I Will Survive]] *''Just Dance'' *''Moskau'' *''Pound The Alarm'' Captions The Extreme dancer for #thatPOWER ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Heart Beat * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Future Go Back * Future Push * Future Wave * Powered Circle Trivia *The song was supposed to be announced at Gamescom along with others, but leaked videos surfaced. *This is will.i.am's third song in the series after his involvement with The Black Eyed Peas on ''Pump It ''and ''Mas Que Nada, but this is his first solo appearance. It is followed by It's My Birthday. **It is also Justin Bieber's second song in the series, after Beauty And A Beat,'' but this is his first time appearing as a featured artist. *The routine is almost similar to the music video for the same song. *The dancers' edited skin colours are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. However, in the battle, P2 has white skin and black hair. *#thatPOWER's On-Stage routine is the only downloadable On-Stage routine. *In the On-Stage routine, the lead dancer has more gold moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. The second is ''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), the third is Happy (Sing Along Mode) and the fourth is Boys (Summertime Love). *In the On-Stage routine, the backup dancers look like identical twins with strikingly similar outfits. *In the On-Stage routine, the lead dancer's pictogram has a similar colour to the gold move colour. *One of the backup dancers in On-Stage routine closely resembles the dancer from We No Speak Americano and P1 of Get Lucky. Also, both of the backup dancers look like the Get Lucky dancers. *The Extreme routine is performed by Arben Kapidani. *In the On Stage version, the lyrics said, "They call me Will-a/Stay so cool I'm chill'''y" but in the other versions it said, "They call me Willy/Stay so cool I'm chill'i'" * In the Classic/On-Stage routines, the lyrics say, "Coming like a battleram, battleram", however, in the Extreme routine and Mashup, it says, "Call me like a battleram, battleram." * This mashup and the mashup for Hangover (BaBaBa) tie for the most gold moves in a mashup. Both mashups have 8 gold moves. * In the Extreme routine, the white shadows only appear on pictograms for brief moments, making them more abstract. ** The Gold Move pictograms from the Extreme routine are recycled in Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'s Classic routine. * The difficulty of the Mashup is set at "Hardest". This is the first and only time in the series in which a Mashup is rated at Hardest. *To get the P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015, you have to be Level 5000 on the World Dance Floor. It is the avatar with the highest level requirement in Just Dance 2015. * In the Dance Crew Mashup You're On My Mind, the dancers have a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. The same happens with Crucified too. * The routine reuses a move from Heavy Cross. * P4 has a new avatar on Just Dance 2016 which can be unlocked for 500 Mojo Coins. ** Also, there is a glitch; after playing this song on Just Dance Unlimited, P4's avatar is shown getting unlocked. However, when you view it in the avatar shop, P3's avatar is shown instead. Gallery 1115926 10151814653414711 750167315 o.jpg|Classic thatpowerextreme.jpg|Extreme thatpoweronstage.jpg|On Stage thatpowerjustdance.jpg|thatPOWER Thatpoweralt cover generic.png|thatPOWER (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlcs cover generic.png|thatPOWER (On Stage) SJOP41 3e0086a3 14.png|thatPOWER (Mash Up) thatpowerwins.png|Battle Mode thatpowerteaser.jpg|Teaser ThatPOWEROnStage2ndDancer.PNG ThatPOWERAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar (P2) 132.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar -thatPower (Extreme).PNG that power stage.jpg that power pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms thatpower_cover@2x.jpg ThatPOWERopener.png ThatPOWERmenu.png ThatPOWER.jpeg|Just Dance 2016 Avatar 167_AVATAR.png|Just Dance 2016 P4 Avatar Videos File:Will.i.am - -thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber File: that POWER - Justin Bieber Ft. will.i.am - Just Dance 2014 (Wii U) File:Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (Extreme) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (On Stage) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Now - thatPOWER - 5 * Stars #thatPOWER Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:All Male Trios Category:Shortened Songs Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Leaked Songs Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Julie Rivat Category:Recycled moves Category:Leaked DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Robots